


Blown Away

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: yank a story out by the skin of its sorry jagged teeth [11]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: Tooth is the most powerful being to ever walk the land.
Series: yank a story out by the skin of its sorry jagged teeth [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Blown Away

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Blown Away by Carrie Underwood.  
> Warnings for violence.

By general consensus of quite possibly the entire population and all relevant authoritative bodies, Tooth was one of the most powerful beings ever to walk the land they lived on, not that she walked very often.

She preferred flying, which was completely understandable. Having wings and flying was far more enjoyable then walking slowly.

She wasn’t human that much was clear by the gauzy pink and white wings that grew out of the back of her shoulders, but her face and her feathers didn’t mark her out as a fairy, either. Noe one had ever dared ask her about her parentage or where she had come from, for though she had been found wandering the halls of the tooth collection one day as a young child and subsequently been brought up by The Priests o Lost Child Place, there was no way that she could have began and been born in those corridors of sandstone and earth worn smooth by years of careful sliding knives, pressed hands and spit slapped against it until it stuck. So strong was the belief that it would have been impossible for that to have happened that no one even thought to entertain the thought that no only could have been born there, they could have lived and grown and gradually found it harder and harder to hide away in incarnate boxes, hidey holes, nooks and crannies, crevices, corners, sheltered spaces where there was dark and quiet and cracks of sunlight shimmering on embossed gold and silver cases and when the wind blew in the right direction, a drop of water that smelt of salt and worked sand, not the old dry stuff that sat on the edges of the passageways around corners that brooms hadn’t been able to work themselves into but sand that was trodden on and washed away and swept into the air of the outside world, over and over and over again.

Tooth had never answered any questions about her childhood before her discovery, either at the time when the priests at the Centre had been trying to work out who she was and where she had come from or when she first began to sow power and prowess and the priestlings at the arena had wondered how a child apparently not from any of the great families could apparently possess such proficiency at the tender age of shedding those precious first few skins.

People had always thought that her power must have been inherited from whatever creatures had, however carelessly or temporarily combined their souls to create her. No one had wondered if her power had been absorbed from the walls of the tunnels and the caves she had walked for son long, the teeth that had been stored in them and sleeping and dormant and waiting for centuries finally uncoiling cautious tendrils of power and releasing them into the body on the first brave new thing they came across, for no one thought that Tooth could have been in the catacombs for more than a day or two before they found her.

No one had the mental ingenuity to wonder if she had even been born of the souls at all; the notion that perhaps she had been created of the magic of the teeth and the tomes stored between them, the ancient tales of blood and flesh and bone turned into sweeping swooping black lines on gilt pages.

Tooth’s power had grown and grown and grown; she had battled her way trough fights and ceremonies and one day was crowned queen.

She was not crowned queen in the usual fashion. She was not made or ordained or decreed to be queen in the usual fashion for the queen to become queen because the last queen had been so struck by her power that she had stepped away from the throne and the crown and the power in order that Tooth could rule.

Tooth took the title and the power and the crown and the palace silently. The day after she was crowned, the last queen was found dead on the beach.

There was little time for titles or crowns or thrones or palaces now. they were at war; supposedly the light fighting against the advancing dark forces from the land side of their headland of ca country, but those looking over Tooth’s army and her rule and her commands would begin to wonder if there was any light in the battles at all.

Tooth did not go at the front of her army or await news pacing in a sheltered nearby fortress as tradition expected of her. Instead, she waited at the back of the forces, on the a hilltop overlooking the valley, where the fighting would occur. A small group of attendants stood at her sides, behind her, anxious for the fight and anxious from her silence. She had bade the boy who held the standard stay with her, giving no reason when the generals and ministers she found herself putting up with protested and told her that standing by the flag would make her an enemy target, though really the enormous headdress she wore made her target enough already.

The battle began.

“Fight for the kingdom!” an advisor shouted down to the troops.

Tooth took the flag, snapped the pole over her knee and ripped the flag in two. She threw the pieces over the edge of the hill, to the utter horror of her companions. “FIGHT FOR YOUR QUEEN!”

She threw her arms back and roared with all the might of the wind and the rain and the sky, which turned darker and dark as it filled with clouds tumbling over themselves to get to her. Blue light struck out from her fingertips and her hands and her arms as she rose in the air, hanging out above the battle. The light turned black and alive and began to roll over the enemy forces, knocking them down like they were seashells instead of soldiers.

Tooth roared.

Tooth won.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm silvermyfanwy on Tumblr! Come say hi!


End file.
